Rogues Always Get Their Way
by MissAlliicce
Summary: Warcraft based. Alexandra, a warlock was just looking for some people for her group in Goldshire. She notices a rogue in stealth in the inn, following her. Who is it? Why are they following her? Read to find out. First Warcraft Fan Fiction. Please review.
1. Meeting the Elf

_Hello, MissAlliicce here. This is my first World of Warcraft fanfiction story. None of the character are really real. I just chose random names.. Well except the voidwalker, Sarmoth, he's really mine on my warlock. I don't own anything of World of Warcraft, but I do own the idea/plot of this story. Some things in story aren't in WoW. Just my ideas of how it would kinda be better.. __**(I'll be in the parentheses. )**_

Well ENJOY.

---------------------------

The town of Goldshire seemed quite busy with compared to the last week. I turned to my group, only to see they were gone. "Alex! Over here! Look at what I found!", my group member Freya yelled over to me from a nearby weapon shop. Her pet wolf Shadow tugged at my maroon robe, urging me to go over to Freya. Sighing in annoyance, I turned to my minion, the demon creature of the void, Sarmoth to follow me. "Yes.. Freya.. What is it..?", I asked. She smiled, petting Shadow. "I found a wand for you. Shadow damage. Nice, right?" I stayed silent, until I heard an uproar over by the inn. Shadow barked and growled. "Haggis? Not again.. Probably drunk again.. His heart belongs to alcohol..", Freya sighed. I watched as the dwarf paladin Haggis who was also apart of my group stagger out with a mug of Cherry Grog. "Drunk idiot..", I muttered. "Ah, there you are.", Iridisha said in her thick accented voice. "I wondered where my shaman went.." I looked at her to see her wearing new, probably expensive armor. "Alex.. Iridisha.. Kinda.. Umm.. Spent most of our earnings on her armor..", Rini mumbled. I struggled to control my anger and suppress it. "Mage.. Did you just say what I think I heard.. She spent money on all that armor.. OUR EARNINGS!?", I yelled. People looked my way, only to go back to what they were doing in fear. _**(You never anger a female warlock unless you want to die. Well that's what I say..)**_ "Alex.. Calm down.." I looked at the Night Elf, then the Draenei, and then the Gnome with angry eyes and sighed. "Fine.. But you Freya.. Will have to deal with these fools.. I'll be trying to find that rogue and warrior.. Group dismissed.."

"Sarmoth.. I'll be fine here.. You're dismissed..", I whispered walking into the inn. "As you wish Mistress Alexandra..", the voidwalker slowly dissipated. A flicker of blond hair passed my way. A rogue using stealth in an inn? I spoke to the innkeeper for a few nights stay while looking at where the rogue was stealth walking. I payed with a few silver coins and walked up the stairs to the rooms. I noticed the rogue followed me. I smirked inwardly as I opened the door and closed it when the rogue entered. "Why have you been following me and why are you in stealth?", I asked the rogue. He unstealthed himself. My eyes grew wide to see a Blood Elf standing in front of me. He smiled and said something in Thalassian. He quickly grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. What he was going to do was quite obvious. He held my hands together above me. My head felt dizzy while blood rushed to my face. The rogue whispered in my ear in clear common, "You look so cute warlock.." A surprised look came onto my face. "H-How do you know our language..?" He smirked, "A few books and your people.." I didn't like the sound of the last part. "Now.. Let's get busy warlock.."

He began kissing me on the lips and neck. I felt feverish, even though he is from the opposite faction of the Alliance... Blood Elves are still quite handsome.. "I've always wanted to do a Human warlock.. So I'm going to take pleasure of having you.." He whispered. Unconsciously words slipped out of my mouth, "Then have me rogue.." What did I say? I didn't actually mean that, did I..? Silently, the elf opened my robe with his free hand. He smirked as he saw I had nothing else under the robe I wore. He teased my right nipple with his thumb, brushing over it a few times. A moan slipped out from me. He began sucking on my left breast while squeezing my left breast. I moaned, rubbing my legs together. It felt wet down between my legs. I'm enjoying this? This is the Horde, my enemy. This rogue is going to rape me dammit and I'm enjoying it?! _**(Maybe cause you secretly like bondage or something? And are you sure it's rape..?)**_

__A knock on the door made me lose my track of thought. "Alex, you alright in there?" An annoyed look appeared on the rogue's face. "I'll be watching you, Alexandra.", he said as he went back into stealth. "I'm going to come in now, Alex.", Freya called through the other side of the door. I closed my robe and sat up. Freya opened the door and looked at me. "You don't look so well.", she had a worried face. "Do you have a fever?" I shook my head. Suddenly, Shadow bolted into the room, licking my face. "Off mutt..", I commanded. The innkeeper came up and yelled, "NO PETS ALLOWED IN THE INN!" Shadow whimpered. Freya lead her little mongrel out of the room and to the stables. I laid down, eyes closed, wondering about the rogue. He knew my name.. Did he watch me before? Then how come I didn't notice.. The door suddenly closed shut. The rogue? I opened my eyes to see-

_**---------------------------**_

___Who closed the door?! You'll find out, just review. Take some guesses. Maybe you'll guess right. Meanwhile I'll be typing the new chapter. I promise it will be longer. :)_

_Sincerely, MissAlliicce_


	2. Bribes and Raids

_Woot! I'm backers! I got my inspiration back! Well I mean that cause I got my WoW account back up. Also, I'm over writer's BLOCK. So Here Is The Continuation Of "Rogues Always Get Their Way" :D Me no own WoW, I kinda wish though. Enjoyz. MissAlliicce_

_---------------------------_

I laid down, eyes closed, wondering about the rogue. He knew my name.. Did he watch me before? Then how come I didn't notice.. The door suddenly closed shut. The rogue? I opened my eyes to see a dark haired warrior standing next to the bed, smiling. "Long time no see baby." I growled in annoyance at him in response. "I see you got my letter Valor.." He laughed, "Of course I did my sweet. I'll do anything for you.." Glaring I said, "I'm still not yours even if my parents want me to.. Ugh.. Marry you.." His face turned cold, getting on top of me on the bed, pinning me down with his strong arms. "Maybe I should just make you mine right now.. You're vulnerable right now..", he whispered into my ear. I tried focusing on summoning Anevere, hoping she would seduce him to get him off of me. I gasped as Valor licked my neck, losing focus. "Wha-" He silenced my words with a harsh kiss.

Suddenly, he stopped, I looked at him to see he was completely frozen in shock. "Master.. I did as you commanded.." Anevere erotically moaned out. "Go away now." I growled. I didn't like my succubus all too much like other warlocks.. Pushing him off, I fixed my robes and hair, walking down the stairs. "Alex! You took so long. Did you make the deal with Val?", Freya asked grinning. Shaking my head I said, "No, he had other things in mind.." She groaned, "But I really wanted to get a free run.." Valor should be up and walking by now.. Expecting to hear mad footsteps stomping down the stairs, there was none. "Freya, go to my room and see if Valor is.. Up and walking.." Nodding in reply, she walked up the stairs. I pulled out a chair and sat down. Minutes passed by, no Freya, no Valor. I summoned my imp to play cards, hitting him with my wand each time he cheated and set my cards on fire. It's been an hour. "Chonam.. Go see what they're doing.." The little imp muttered something about me being a.. Bitch.. Punishment shall come to him soon enough. He headed up the stairs and quickly came back laughing. Between laughs he said,"You got to look at what they're doing!" I dismissed my demon full of misfit laughter.

Step by step I could hear strange sounds coming from the room. They were similar to my succubus's annoying sounds whenever she spanked herself. I shook in disgust recalling the sound. I stood in front of the door. Realization hit me, hard. Ugh. Such an idiot.. I knew Valor would have sex with any girl he wanted every night.. But Freya..? My teammate having sex? I never sure about Freya when it came to those.. Inappropriate things.. A loud moan broke through my thoughts. Suddenly filled with the wrath of anger I opened the door, yelling, "What is going on here?!" My face heated up in embarrassment seeing the sight before me. Valor didn't notice my presence, Freya winked at me. I shut the door quietly, realizing another thing. I sighed. Freya would do ANYTHING for a run..

Suddenly, outside screams broke out, crying for help. I looked out the window. A Horde raid.. I cursed as a troll spotted me. Reinforcements should be coming soon.. Downstairs, I heard the chairs being thrown and broken. Footsteps stomped the stairs, I summoned my strongest minion, ready. I may be weak, but I refuse to run away from a battle.

"Alexandra..", the rogue's voice seemed to whisper in my head. "Run.." I winced, my head throbbed. Where did I hear this before..? I mean I could remember a lot of things, but why not this? I stood in place holding my head. A arrow whizzed passed my arm, almost touching it. Ignoring my headache I tried casting my spells. Freya came out of the room with Valor, fully dressed. They joined me in battle. "Sorry about that Alex." Freya smiled a little guilty smile at me. Valor eyes widen when he looked behind me. "Look out!", he yelled. Turning my head slightly, something bashed against my skull hard. The world became black.

"Alexandra.." I heard a sweet, soft, angelic voice and felt a light touch on my cheek. A cool breeze made my body shiver. Something warm wrapped itself around me. I growled in annoyance and opened my eyes slowly. I didn't move a muscle when I saw who was holding me. Finally, I whispered, "Rogue.." He kissed my forehead. "Sorry, but I'm not a rogue. Priest actually. Oh, did you know you're such a beautiful human.." I twitched. His appearance was a perfect mirror image of the rogue. But that wasn't important. "You're lucky, you know. Me and my friends raided that town you were in. Be happy I stole you away." Shock washed over me, then sudden anger. "Speechless my dear? Don't worry, we didn't kill them all.."

A voice growled. "Get. Away. From. Her." The priest's face met a worn leather boot, he let me go to cover up his broken, bleeding nose. I stood up, ready to run or fight, which ever came first. The two elves began bickering in their language. The priest pointed at me a few times. Pointless. I slowly backed away, the rouge whipped his head around with a fierce look. "Come here." Without thought I automatically walked towards him. What was with me?! This seemed so familiar.. His facial expression soften into a smile. Heat rose to my cheeks as he pulled me close to him. "Kelthas..", the priest killed the mood. "Briel.. Go away..", Kelthas retorted. Briel reluctantly walked away, leaving us alone. "Alexandra.. It's been so long since we're been together.. I swear I won't ever lose you again..", he whispered tightening his hold on me. What does he mean by that?

---------------------------

_Well, sorry for the long wait. that's all I can do for now. sorry to disappoint you guys. D: Sincerely, MissAlliicce_


End file.
